my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisaki's Notebook
Kisaki's Notebook, as the name implies, is a notebook belonging to Kisaki Murasame, where she puts a lot of information in (her love for music, information on classmates, band mates etc.). Information on Music (Not Finished) Genres * Afrobeat: A distinctively African musical genre, combining traditional music, Jazz, Funk, Jungle Drums and African Chant vocals. * Alternative Dance: A style of music that combines the alternative-ness (and sometimes the guitars) of Alternative Rock with the, well, danceability of Electronic Dance Music. No more, no less. * Alternative Indie * Alternative Rock: Rock that is alternative. Weird. Different, somehow. Only way you can describe it, really. ** Alternative Metal: Imagine alternative rock. Imagine all its weirdness, all its... "alternativeness". Now, imagine that with the sonic amplitude of metal, and you've basically got alt-metal. *** Nu Metal: Essentially a mixture of several different genres (most notably Grunge, Hip-Hop, Alternative Metal, Rap Rock and Groove Metal). * Arena Rock: Also known as pomp rock, melodic rock, anthem rock, or stadium rock, the main exponents of the style were pop-rock bands that wrote songs specifically to appeal to large crowds, to be performed in big stadiums in front of big audiences. * Avant Garde Music: An umbrella term for any kind of music outside the mainstream; Experimental Classical Music, Free Jazz, Progressive Rock, Alternative Rock, Alternative Indie, Avant-Garde Metal, Outsider Music, Krautrock, Noise Rock, Industrial (and most of its derivatives), Harsh Noise... It's experimental, eccentric, progressive, eclectic, difficult to define or pigeonhole, searching for something new and innovative and dares to take risks most commercial musical artists wouldn't even consider. * Barbershop music: Usually referred to simply as "barbershop", is a style of a capella music that uses four-part harmony. It is distinguished from other styles of four-part a cappella by several characteristics. * Baroque Music * Bluegrass * Blues ** Blues Rock * Boy Band * Britpop * Cantata * Chanson * Christian Rock ** Not Christian Rock ** Christian Metal * Christmas Songs: In the days when sales of vinyl singles really did control the position of songs in the charts, Christmas was the time when glurge-laden songs topped the charts for weeks as children bought them for grandparents (and grandparents for grandchildren). Even now, these tunes are ubiquitous in stores, malls, and practically every other place with a PA system in November and December. Every so often somebody will pen an Anti-Christmas Song as an antidote, but the only real way to escape the onslaught is to become a Hikikomori—or go off the grid entirely—for two months each year. * Chutney Music: The signature Indo-Caribbean form of music, indigenous to the southern Caribbean, originating in Trinidad & Tobago but also extremely popular in Guyana and the rest of the Caribbean. It derives elements from traditional Bhojpuri folk songs, Soca and Indian filmi songs, and more recently from Reggae and Dancehall music. * Classical Music: The term generally used these days to refer to a particular tradition of music from Western European civilizations, and is often contrasted with the equally vague term Popular music. In the current era, much of this body of music has been studied carefully in scholarly manner, and is performed and appreciated as standalone art, even if it wasn't originally conceived as such. ** Theme and Variations: A Musical Form found mostly in Classical Music in which there is a theme, for which embellished, simplified, complexified, or otherwise altered versions are composed. Generally speaking, it is customary to perform the theme first, followed by the variations, in an order specified by the composer. * Country Music * Country Rap * Disco * Doo-wop * Electronicore * Electronic Music ** Ambient ** Drum and Bass ** Dubstep ** Electro House ** House Music ** Techno *** Hardcore Techno ** Trance ** Vaporwave * Electro Swing * Emo Music ** Myspace Music Era * Filk Song * Filmi Music * Folk Music ** Folk Metal ** Hardanger Fiddle ** Medieval Ballads * Funk ** Funk Metal ** Funk Rock * Gaita Zuliana * Garage Rock * Girl Group * Glam Rock ** Glam Metal * Gospel Music * Gothic Country Music * Goth Rock ** Gothic Metal * Grunge * Hard Rock ** Hair Metal * Heavy Metal ** Black Metal ** Death Metal *** Melodic Death Metal *** Technical Death Metal ** Djent ** Doom Metal ** Metalcore *** Deathcore ** New Wave of British Heavy Metal ** Power Metal ** Speed Metal ** Symphonic Metal ** Thrash Metal *** Groove Metal ** Traditional Heavy Metal * Hip-Hop ** Battle Rapping ** Drill Music * Instrumentals * Jazz ** Big Band * Krautrock * March * Math Rock * Medieval Music * New Jack Swing * New Wave ** New Romantic * Opera * Oratorio * Pop: Refers to the tradition of music being listened to and played through the use of recording technology, as opposed to Classical Music (where music may or may not be distributed through recordings, and the written score was the means of performing music) and Folk Music (where music is distributed by oral tradition). ** Baroque Pop ** Dream Pop ** Europop ** Indie Pop ** J-Pop: Japanese pop music, or "J-pop", is an umbrella term for pop music originating from Japan, which was coined by Japanese media to differentiate itself from Western pop music. J-pop began in the 1970s, but it didn't become mainstream until the 1990s. *** Idol Genre: In Japanese Pop Music, the Idol Singer industry makes big money. Idol singers are a huge force in advertising, appearing in 85% of Japanese commercials alone and crosspromoting the products of the company along with their own face and singing abilities. In addition, because idols have a dedicated fan base, companies can produce a lot of income through selling merchandise. It's a win-win situation. And, now, the anime industry has realized how much of a marketing powerhouse it is, so much that idol singers have now become their own genre in entertainment. ** K-Pop: Korean pop music (known in the West as K-pop) is an umbrella term for pop music originating from South Korea, usually similar in genre to pop in the United States. However, the material performed/produced by K-Pop artists covers a wide variety of genres, from EDM-inspired music to rock to softer ballads, and everything in between. Usually known outside the country for the numerous Idol Singers and idol Boy Bands and Girl Groups in the industry. K-pop and other Korean based entertainment such as Korean Dramas first became very popular throughout Asia in the 2000s, in a phenomenon which has been nicknamed the "Hallyu" or "Korean Wave". Like many things in South Korea, the talent agencies managing the singers are mostly based in Seoul. ** Power Pop * Post-Punk ** No Wave ** Noise Rock ** Industrial *** Industrial Metal * Post-Rock * Progressive Rock ** Progressive Metal * Psychedelic Rock * Psychobilly Genre * Punk Rock ** Hardcore Punk *** Grindcore ** Pop Punk ** Proto Punk ** Riot Grrrl ** Ska Punk * R&B ** Contemporary R&B ** New Jack Swing *** Hip Hop Soul ** PBR&B * Rap Rock ** Punk Rap ** Rap Metal * Reggae * Renaissance Music ** Madrigals * Rock * Rockabilly * Rock & Roll * Shock Rock * Ska ** Ska Punk ** 2 Tone * Sophisti-Pop * Soul ** Neo Soul * Southern Rock * Space Rock * Surf Rock * Visual Kei * Voice Clip Song * World Music * Music by country ** American Music ** Australian Music ** British Music ** Canadian Music Basic Tropes * Chord Progression: A sequence of chords, in music. Certain sequences tend to be notable. * Common Meter: When songs are sung or verse is read // It's often hard to miss // A rhythm that sticks in your head // (The one that sounds like this). One line has four iambic feet // The next has only three. // And then the pattern will repeat // And rhyme, as you can see. This meter, as its name implies, // Is commoner than bread. // Internal rhymes are used sometimes, // And some rhymes are stilt-ED. Since common meter texts abound, // Tune-swapping is a breeze. // You'll see examples float around, // Including these and these. Why swap the tunes? To breathe new use // Into some faded verse, // Or just for fun, as an excuse // To joke, or mock, or worse. In short, you'll surely have to own // That nothing could be sweeter // Than that poetic rhythm known // As Common (Ballad) Meter. * Common Time: In music, Common Time refers to the 4/4 time signature. It means that each bar (measure) of music has four beats, each beat can be divided into two equal parts, and that a beat is equal to a quarter note. It's so common that the notes (in American English at least) are pretty much named for it. Why else would a 'whole note' be four beats and everything else taken as fractions? ** Uncommon Time: In music, the most encountered time signature is 4/4, boring old Common Time. There's also 2/4 and 2/2 ("cut time"), which aren't much different - all the bars still divide evenly into two, which makes these useful meters for marches; two beats per measure equals one measure per pair of steps. 3/4, sometimes called "three-quarter time" and the canonical meter for waltzes, is also fairly intuitive - if you've ever been taught to waltz by counting "step, two, three, step, two, three" then you know how it works. Regular time signatures are divided into the categories of 'simple' and 'compound' time. Simple has each beat divide into two, compound has each beat divide into three. 4/4 is referred to as 'simple quadruple time' (4/2 would also be this), 2/4 is 'simple duple' (along with 2/2, 2/1, 2/8, you get the idea); 6/8 is 'compound duple' (equivalent to 2/4 in simple), 9/8 'compound triple' (equivalent to 3/4) and 12/8 compound quadruple (equivalent to 4/4). Note that 9/8, depending on how it is divided, can be either an example of this trope or compound time. * Everything Has Rhythm: Just because something is nonliving doesn't mean it can't be part of a song. This trope happens mostly in musicals and operas, when a character interacts with an inanimate object during a musical number. It exists partially to make a scene look more realistic. For instance, which would be more effective: a character who is carrying a broom and instantly stops using it just to sing a song, or a character who is carrying a broom, starts singing and incorporates the broom into the song? Most musicals would choose the latter. * Improv: Short for Improvisation. The act of going off-roading from the set script and making up entire chunks of dialogue or characterization. * Harmony: Generally what happens when you put several different pitches together. * Melody: The tune of the music. Like the tune that you might find yourself or someone else humming while walking down the street or the corridor of the office where you work or the hallway of your school. * Modulation: The phenomenon of changing the tonality of the music—that is, changing what key it's in. * Pitch: How high or low a sound is. Sound travels in waves, and the waves have a characteristic frequency, that is, how many times a second the same wave pattern passes through a single point in space. That's measured in hertz (Hz), or cycles per second. The higher the frequency, the higher the sound. * Scales: A scale is a sequence of pitches, used to organize the melodic and harmonic structure of a piece of music. Each scale tend to give a certain underlying flavor to a piece of music, and often have emotional or cultural connotations. Information on herself Kisaki Personality — Siren "My name is Kisaki Murasame. Quirk: Musical Empathy. That's all you need to know about me. Oh, and my passion is music..." * Action Girl: She's shown brawling with people twice her height like it was a day job in a flashback. * Dark Action Girl: Kisaki actually has some darker shades, too. She develops over the course of the series and obviously holds some strong morals dear to her, but as soon as Katsuki is in danger she is willing to slice up pretty much anyone, friend or foe without a second thought to protect him. While most others join U.A to actually fight for civilians, Kisaki couldn't care less if Katsuki hadn't joined. * Heroic BSoD: When she finds out that Katsuki is kidnapped, she acts cool about it, but Eijiro realizes she is not thinking calmly and uses up her gas. She more or less gives up on life, till she remembers Katsuki's words and decided to go and save him. * The Ace: Seems to be the strongest student, and as the standard-bearer of the academy she is expected to uphold its ideal goals. ** Broken Ace: However, an incident during her second year in Junior High made her think that her mere existence gives off a negative impression to the other students, and as such she rarely uses her quirk. * Born Winner ** Victory Is Boring: The unfortunate yet expected side-effect. * I Just Want to Be Normal: She joined U.A only because of Katsuki. She wanted to have a peaceful life. * Blood Knight: She seems eager to fight someone that can match her. * Deconstructed Character Archetype: Of the Blood Knight. She is so strong that she is incredibly bored as no one can give her a challenge. * No Challenge Equals No Satisfaction: She is bored because she is so strong that she never faced any actual worthy foe. * Heavy Sleeper: She even sleeps in the middle of her battle with Yuzuku! * Ambiguous Disorder: With odd syntax, and an oral feeling fixation, her mental state is far from normal when beyond just her PTSD. * Stealth Master: On many occasions, Kisaki snuck into different situations, sometimes without being seen or heard. This is often played for comedic effect. * Reality Warper: She can practically do anything with her quirk. * Badass Adorable: She is considered a secret weapon and is shown to be physically stronger than most people her size. However, her child-like behavior and naiveness makes her a very endearing character. * Hair Intakes: The two "cat ears" in her hair. * Crazy-Prepared: Like Midoriya, she compiles journals about her love of music. So when the time came for Class 1-A to put on a show and she needed to help prepare the others with their instruments, her journals came in handy. * Innocent Fanservice Girl: When she is given a dress to wear she immediately begins stripping down, right in front of a (very flustered) Katsuki. * Literal-Minded: Kisaki is baffled when Ono tells her she's "on fire", not understanding her metaphor. * Brutal Honesty: She cares for her friends, but she doesn't hesitate to call them out if she thinks they're in the wrong. * Strong Family Resemblance: Kisaki is the spitting image of her mother when she was in high school, except for the fact that her mother's eyes were a normal blue. * Rapunzel Hair: Her hair is nearly as tall as she is and almost sweeps the floor. Her hair is longer than any one else's in the series. * Little Miss Badass: Kisaki is in her teens but possesses incredible fighting skills. * Not So Stoic: Kisaki is generally stoic and unflappable, but anything related to Katsuki is guaranteed to make her lose her cool. Also sweets and thunder. * Tranquil Fury: Her face rarely shows the rage she feels. * Beware the Nice Ones: Kisaki slept through the girls pillow fight, until some of the girls accidentally hit her. When she gets up, all of the girls, even the more calm and collected Kyoko and Rin have an Oh, Crap! look in their face, and when Kisaki throws the pillows, they seem to hit rather hard. * Adaptational Attractiveness: While Kisaki is considered beautiful in both the anime and the manga, the anime emphasizes her attractiveness more. * Even the Girls Want Her: One of her diary chapters reveals that she receives love letters from boys AND girls, and has her asking Rin for advice on how to deal with them. * Beauty = Goodness: Described as beautiful by other characters, and firmly on the heroic side. * Oblivious to Love: Played for Drama in this case. She was never able to realize Katsuki was in love with her or comprehend her own feelings for him. Even when he gave her a love confession during Junior High, Kisaki didn't get it. * Pint-Sized Powerhouse: A teenage girl who was shorter and smaller than all the villains but easily smacked them around with no problem. * Shorty: Kisaki is noted for being quite short, being 155 cm, which is 5'0", and is even given the nickname "Shorty" by Katsuki Bakugo, though she doesn't seem to mind. * Sugar-and-Ice Personality: She rarely demonstrates emotions and seems to barely comprehend them. She does get emotive when it comes to Katsuki, who she greatly respects and appreciates. * These Hands Have Killed: Becoming more in touch with her emotions allows Kisaki to break out of her Human Weapon conditioning and realize in retrospect just how much Battle Is Hell. The resulting Heroic BSoD from the innumerable lives she's taken, combined with seeing her quirk as hypocrisy, terrifies her so much in the anime that she contemplates suicide. * Tragic Keepsake: The brooch Katsuki got her becomes this after her recovery. It reminds her of his eyes. * What Is This Thing You Call "Love"?: During Junior High, Katsuki confesses his feelings to her, saying "I love you". Since Kisaki has No Social Skills, she didn't understand the meaning behind them. * Scars Are Forever: Has a scar from 10 years ago on the right side of her forehead. Also has multiple scars on her back from her second year of Junior High. * Fashionable Asymmetry: At one point, according to Ono, she came to school wearing a thigh sock on one leg and a stocking on the other. * Tsundere and Kuudere Pairing: Her "friendship" with Bakugo in a nutshell. Bakugo is, to put it lightly, a gigantic asshole, but Kisaki puts up with him, even using an Affectionate Nickname for him. * Charles Atlas Superpower: At one point she kicks down a wall. * Expressive Hair: Her cat-like hair twitches and perks up depending on her mood. * Fear of Thunder: Hearing the sound of thunder makes her cower in fright. * Sweet Tooth: She is practically always seen with a lollipop in her mouth. * Girls Love Stuffed Animals: Has lots of them stored in her cabinet. * Lonely Rich Kid: Due to her family she had a lot of trouble making friends as a kid, and even now she becomes super excited about making friends and doing things with them. * Ojou: Is from a rich family, lives in a mansion, and is being treated as such. * Hidden Buxom: Based on her hero costume, it's clear she's not exactly flat-chested, but it's never made clear just how busty she is until she's seen in a bikini in the anime: she has larger breasts than every girl in the class barring Yaoyorozu, and being on par, if not more, than Ashido. * Spoiled Sweet: As Ono puts it, "even though she's a rich girl, there's not a single egotistic bone in her body". * Zettai Ryouiki: An impressive Grade A. She doesn't wear them often in her outfits, but when she does, it's a sight to behold. * When She Smiles: Given her default face, her smile is really something to behold. * Dude Magnet: She's said to be popular with boys and gets a lot of love confessions often. * Cry Cute: She's normally very calm and emotionless, so watching her cry is always a tender sight. * So Beautiful, It's a Curse: Invoked. Kisaki is very pretty (as a matter of fact, she's hands-down one of the prettiest girls in U.A.), but the boys that try to pursue her tend to base their angle on her looks (particularly her cuteness), overlook the deeper part of her personality and approach her due to her calm demeanor, so she defaults to turning every suitor down. She's still an item of admiration regardless. * The Nicknamer: Has a habit of giving nicknames to certain characters: Ochan for Ono, Kacchan for Katsuki, Yuzu for Yuzuku, Erinacchi for Erina, Taru-Taru for Rei, etc. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Ono. Karma Personality — Izunami Makoto (Karma) * Blood Knight: She is usually the first one who picks up in a fight, even when she hasn't agitated for it in the first place. * Cheshire Cat Grin: She's often seen wearing a wide, open-mouthed grin, especially when she's in the middle of ruining someone's day. * Combat Pragmatist: Justified by the nature of the series. Her real strength lies in her intelligence and traps. * Evil Redhead: At first. Has shades of a female Fiery Redhead afterward. Elise Personality — Sayaka Ludenberg-Maizono (Elise) Although she appears to be a spoiled child who loves to play, Elise is both innocent and surprisingly insightful. * All-Loving Heroine: Elise wants the best for everyone and has unlimited kindness and compassion towards everyone, regardless of if the person is a Hero or a Villain. * Cuteness Proximity: Elise really likes cute things. * Don't You Dare Pity Me!: Makes it clear that, while she sympathizes with others easily, she dislikes feeling as though someone let her win — especially if it's because they're either afraid she can't take losing or that they just shouldn't defeat a noble. * Elegant Gothic Lolita: Her outfit takes some inspiration from the look. * Genki Girl: Energetic and excitable, Elise is the fun-loving spirit of her family. Information on Family Future Ryoko "I'm sooo bored..." She is quiet and shows up at unexpected places at unexpected times. She’s extremely clumsy, but never feels shame and rarely realizes when she's offended someone. Has the most flexible body. * Badass Adorable: With a bubbly demeanor and several dorky quirks, Ryoko manages to be extremely adorable. * Motor Mouth: Ryoko has an infamous habit of spontaneous rambling. * The Pollyanna: Ryoko doesn't have a care in the world, which she attributes to a lack of painful memories. * Nice Girl: Ryoko is very friendly and easygoing and she rarely has a bad word to say about anyone. * Ambiguous Disorder: She has trouble expressing emotions, is easily distracted, often comes across as insensitive, and has trouble recognizing the emotions of others - all characteristics of Asperger Syndrome. That said, unlike most Asperger's sufferers, she also seems to have some sort of learning disability. * Energetic Girl: Ryoko can be this to most of the guys. * Jerkass: Ryoko is this to Sora. * Loving Bully: Ryoko treats Sora rather roughly, in part because she has a crush and wants his attention however she can get it. * Trademark Hated Food: Veggies, according to Ryoko, though she says that she doesn't mind them now. * Brutal Honesty: She is described as a horribly tactless person. * Butt-Monkey: She's very clumsy and not particularly alert, which leads to plenty of misfortune, often involving falling into traps. * Cloudcuckoolander: She's constantly zoned out to the point of forgetting things mere moments after someone tells her, and one of her hobbies to purposefully get caught in hunting traps - some of which she even finds comfortable enough to treat as places to nap. Most attempts at insulting or even expressing worry for her also tend to glance off her or go straight over her head. * Fearless Fool: To a degree, as her very absentmindedness is one of the things that makes her so proficient in battle. Neither bothered with the opinions others may harbor of her nor intimidated by her opponents, Ryoko is able to engage in battle very well, focusing solely on sniping her foes with deadly precision. * Sarcasm-Blind: She is very dull witted and never understands when others are being sarcastic. * Stealth Hi/Bye: She's so quiet that people rarely see her coming when she appears. * Verbal Tic: When she speaks, she tends to pause a lot. Lucille * Adorkable: Lucille is good at fighting and... really not much else. She knows it, too, which means that she's constantly turning to her True Companions for assistance on how to become a better leader. The problem is that they're all some degree of Cloud Cuckoo Lander. * Badass Adorable: Lucille brings this trope to a whole new level in a series that was already packed with this particular type of badass. In the battlefield, she's tough as they come. Outside of it, though, she totally gets the "D'AAAW!" effect. * Future Badass: Who would have thought that adorable baby girl would grow into such a tough-as-nails badass? Information on Class 1-A General * Doom Magnet: Class 1-A sure does run into a lot of villain-related disasters. * Kid Hero: For a looser definition of "kid", they're a bunch of teenagers attending a Superhero School. Despite training to become pro heroes, many of them still have the mentalities of children. * Nice Guy: All of them are relatively decent people, with even the worst ones being Jerk with a Heart of Gold. * Poster-Gallery Bedroom: After U.A. becomes a boarding school, the students are given their own rooms to decorate as they please, and almost each room is shown as a tip-off to their personalities. * Wacky Homeroom: They're certainly a colorful bunch. They've got the cocky delinquent, the goth, two straight-laced Class Representatives, a token pervert, the stereotypical boisterous Book Dumb students, etc. Not to mention some of them barely look human... and they've all got superpowers. No wonder they all provide the page image. * Wake Up, Go to School, Save the World: A class of teenagers training to one day become heroes and to save people, even establishing some heroic deeds before getting licences. * Walking Disaster Area: They started to gain a reputation for this after two direct villain attacks on them (the USJ exercise and the training camp), with the other classes blaming them for the beefed up security of the school because of it. Katsuki Bakugo "Katsuki Bakugo. Quirk: Explosion. He's got specialized sweat glands on his palms. They secrete nitroglycerin-like sweat that he can detonate at will. Although he can control the flow of sweat to an extent, his glands still retain their original function, meaning that he is explosively strong in the summer and a slow starter in the winter. The more he sweats, the stronger his quirk is. It's powerful, flashy ability with no big downsides. It's really cool!" A crude, violent and arrogant boy whose delinquent-like attitude is more fitting of a villain than a hero. His powerful Quirk, "Explosion", which allows him to generate blasts from his hands, together with his prodigious athleticism, has led him to develop a severe superiority complex and relentlessly bully his Quirkless former friend, Izuku Midoriya. He believes that a true hero should be the strongest and always win, which is why he hates being helped by others. He has yet to come up with a hero name, as all his previous attempts sounded outright villainous. * Actually Pretty Funny: He, of all people, bursts out laughing when Camie uses her Quirk to imitate Todoroki. * Affectionate Nickname: Kisaki calls him "Kacchan." While Bakugo hasn't exactly endeared the nickname, he's never told Kisaki to not call him that. * Tsundere: He can pass a lie detector test saying that he likes Kisaki and unlike with other people he's very sweet and kind to her. Much to her surprise, he also thinks she's quite pretty, but he would never admit it normally. When Kisaki's mom calls him out on how much he tries to take care of Kisaki he basically just refuses to think about it. * All Drummers Are Animals: Naturally, the most violent and aggressive student in U.A. ends up being the drummer in Class 1-A's band during the U.A. Cultural Festival Arc. Even his reason for agreeing to take part is so he can "murder detractors with music!" This is something that made Kisaki smile slightly and say that she enjoys using music as a means to win battles, rather than fighting. * Ambiguous Disorder: Seems to check a lot of marks for Intermittent Explosive Disorder, which really does fit someone who uses actual explosions. * Ambition Is Evil: Subverted. His ambition to be the number one hero is actually treated as one of his few positive points, despite him being a huge jerk about it. He also refuses to go down the path of a villain, despite the fact that his Quirk would be very suited for it. That said, in Chapter 120, All Might says that his drive to be the best is holding him back from being a hero and that he needs to work on also having an equal drive for rescuing people. * Anger Is Not Enough: He is known for his incredibly versatile "Explosion" Quirk and his even more volatile temper. He's proven to be both powerful and skilled enough to face against villains and other opponents, but falters at nearly every other category due to his abrasive attitude. This is best illustrated in the entrance exam: he scored the highest amount of villain points (points earned from destroying attack robots), but scored absolutely zero rescue points (points scored from assisting other attendies and other acts of heroism). He's told repeatedly by various individuals from All Might to Best Jeanest that while he is incredibly talented, his Unstoppable Rage will make him fall short of becoming a hero. This is shown when he was one of the few students to fail the provisional hero license exam because the point of the exam was to rescue civilians and his temper only made the situation worse. * Astonishingly Appropriate Appearance: Wild blonde hair in the shape of an explosion. It fits his Quirk and attitude quite nicely. * Ax-Crazy: Shows shades of this often expressing a Slasher Smile in battle or when things get serious. Especially with his monstrosity of a temper that makes him prone to violent outburst that scare even some of the heroes. Also he blatantly shouts to everyone that he'll kill them. Yeah....not the most mentally stable student, but that's totally okay with Kisaki. * Badass Boast: Declares before everyone at the U.A. Sports Festival that he is going to be first. He makes good on it, although he feels he wasn't able to properly follow through because Kisaki was too shaken to fight him properly. * Big Fancy House: While the Bakugo residence isn't a mansion like the Murasame residence, it's still very large by Japanese standards, especially for a family of three. * Blood Knight: Bakugo is always ready for a good brawl, if not actively looking for one. * Born Winner: Subverted, but he sees himself as this. At the age of 4, he developed a very powerful combat-oriented Quirk, with everybody he ever met filling him with praise and admiration, added to the unknowingly negligent behavior of his parents towards these attitude problems, he quickly developed the mentality that he is simply better than everybody else. However, it only takes one day of exercise at U.A. to force him to face the reality that he is liable to lose to someone he looked down to his whole life and that there are several people who are even better than him. That said, it's still played straight in that multiple characters envy how absolutely ridiculous his Quirk is in terms of versatility and power. He's also one of the only characters in the entire series whose costume negates nearly all of the downsides of his ability. * Broken Ace: As a child, Bakugo was smart, strong, and brave even before he won the Superpower Lottery. The constant praise for this went to his head and gave him an Inferiority Superiority Complex, turning him into a massive Jerkass. Then he went to U.A., where no one feared him or held him in awe, and several other students were straight-up more powerful than him. His nasty personality, which people overlooked all his childhood, suddenly became a major stumbling block on his road to being a hero, and he continuously faced off against threats way above his level, handing him some brutal defeats. * The Bully: At the start of the story. He's growing out of it. * Catchphrase: He has a very scary habit of repeatedly telling people to "DIE!" when fighting them or "I'll kill you" whenever he felt insulted. * Catchphrase Insult: He likes to call Midoriya "Deku" to call him weak. However, it becomes an Insult Backfire when the latter realizes it can also mean "never giving up," leading to it becoming his hero name. * Character Tics: ** He tends to stick his hands in his pockets and lumber around with an angry shuffle about him. ** He hates wearing a tie. Bakugo instead keeps his dress shirt collar loose and unbuttoned (along with leaving his shirt tail untucked when his suit jacket is unbuttoned/off). The only time he was ever seen with one on was for his student ID photo, where he was expected to have one on. Compare/contrast that to Midoriya, who also has tie issues but at least tries to wear his. ** Bakugo prefers to wear his pants all baggy, like a street thug. ** Has a tendency to bare his teeth a lot as a sign of aggression. * The Comically Serious: He doesn't have much of a sense of humor, but he's just so dang... angry about everything that he manages to be hilarious anyway. At one point, his obsession with being number one along with his constant anger issues leads him to angrily shout at the bacteria in his mouth to die while brushing his teeth early in the morning, causing his mom to tell him to pipe down. * Completely Missing the Point: Midnight shot down his first hero name (translated as 'King of Explodo-Kills' or 'King Explosion Murder') because it was unheroic... so he changed the 'King' to 'Lord' and kept the 'murder' part. Unsurprisingly, that one gets shot down too. * Determinator: One of Bakugo's main traits and the main reason why Kisaki has looked up to the former since their childhood. He always tries to win no matter what, which was brought up during their fight against All Might. Ono Kayoko — Tsunami * Boyish Short Hair: Has very short hair, befitting her tomboyish personality. * Childhood Friends: She's been close friends with Kisaki since they were little girls. * Declaration of Protection: To Kisaki. * Romantic Two-Girl Friendship: She's very devoted to Kisaki, to high Les Yay levels. * The Insomniac: Suffers from insomnia, and has possessed eye bags since the age of 6. * Heterosexual Life-Partners: With Kisaki. Izuku Midoriya — Deku One of the few people on the planet unlucky enough to be born Quirkless, he was relentlessly bullied growing up because of his lack of a Quirk. His name can also be pronounced "Deku", which is what his friends call him and what he eventually chooses as a hero name. * Action Hero: A hero in training to one day take All Might's place. * Aesop Amnesia: He has been told to not go overboard with his Quirk over and over. Despite this, Midoriya's standard move at the end of most arcs is to go overboard. In his defense, it's justified by the fact that he's often thrown into life-or-death situations where he has no choice but to go overboard. * All of the Other Reindeer: His status as one of the few Quirkless people in his class led to him being shunned and bullied, mostly by Bakugo. After inheriting One For All, however, this is no longer the case, and he's actually one of the most popular students in his class for his warmhearted personality and many badass moments, being voted class representative to his shock. It gets subverted even more after the U.A. Sports Festival, as people on the street and subway both recognize him and commend him for his hard work while encouraging him to succeed. * Alternate Character Reading: His hero name (and former nickname) "Deku" is an alternate reading of his first name "Izuku." * Animal Motifs: His costume's ears, his kick-based fighting style, his movement style in Full Cowl, and his Adorkable tendencies contribute to the image of a rabbit. Kisaki even calls him, in the Japanese version, "ウサギ", or "Usagi", literally meaning "Rabbit" in Japanese. * Awesome, but Impractical: One For All, initially. It allowed him to achieve some spectacular feats of strength, but at the cost of broken body parts. Part of the reason why was due to Midoriya's belief that One For All was a trump card, which caused his body to think of it the same way and was thus unable to adjust its power. * Boring, but Practical: One For All: Full Cowl doesn't have the explosive power of a 100% Smash, and only makes him slightly superhuman, but it gives him a dose of its power without destroying his limbs. Also, as he improves throughout the series, he's able to tap into more of its power, going from 5%, to 8%, to currently 20% of its power. * Born Unlucky: Literally. 80% of humans in the setting are born with a Quirk. He's one of the unlucky 20% who aren't. Eijiro Kirishima — Red Riot An eager, friendly young man obsessed with the concept of manliness and the hero Crimson Riot, whom he has modeled himself after to the point of taking a similar name. He is one of the few students who is on friendly terms with Bakugo. His Quirk, "Hardening", allows him to harden his body and get harder with every hit he takes; he has some self-esteem issues due to thinking it's not flashy enough for a hero. * Alliterative Name: His hero name, Red Riot. * Anime Hair: Styled to be so, since his natural hair is down. When spiked, his hair is made to even make it look like he has two little horns. * Ascended Extra: Slowly grows in importance and gets more screentime in the later arcs until he joins the main characters after the hideout raid. * Attack! Attack! Attack!: He uses that strategy occasionally, most visibly - and unsuccessfully - during the fight with Cementoss. * Becoming the Mask: His high school appearance persona is a conscious attempt to shed the person he used to be. * The Berserker: His main strategy is really just to attack anything in his way. Kirishima's main reason for this is because of his durable Quirk. This is justified when he turns "Unbreakable" as he can fight to his heart contents. However, he only can do it for a short amount of time. * Beware the Nice Ones: While he is one of the nicest characters in the series, he is powerful and does well during combat. In addition, he's certainly not a pushover and is not above getting angry at people who go too far. * Book Dumb: His grades aren't great and he spends most of his time working out instead of studying. That said, he's not exactly dumb in the field. * Boisterous Bruiser: Kirishima is very Hot-Blooded and has a manly spirit that would make his idol proud. * Boring, but Practical: How he feels about his own Quirk. He acknowledges that it's useful, but also finds it generic and not flashy enough. He doesn't take it well when he meets another student whose Quirk is nearly identical to his own, with the exception that he can get harder with every hit. His special move reflects this. While others use flashy techniques or complex tricks, Kirishima's special move is to push his Quirk to its absolute limit to become even more Made of Iron than he usually is. * Break the Badass: After gaining an extra hard mode and even making a name for himself by saving some people, Kirishima is soon shown that he still has a long way to go when his new power is easily destroyed by a villain. * Brought to You by the Letter "S": His first costume had a belt with the letter "R" on it. * Color Character: Red Riot, which in turn is inspired by Crimson Riot, a retro hero that Kirishima admires. * Curtains Match the Window: Subverted. At first, it seems like he has natural red hair and red eyes. It's later revealed his hair is dyed red and is naturally black. * Fiery Redhead: One of the more Hot-Blooded students. It's actually red hair dye, which he started using after getting into U.A. Mina Ashido — Pinky An emotional and excitable girl with a strange alien-like appearance. Her Quirk, "Acid", allows her to produce corrosive liquid through her skin. She can manipulate its level of solubility and viscosity, but excreting too much acid will eventually start to damage her own skin. * Acid Attack: Her Quirk. She can control the pH and viscosity of the fluid she secretes from her skin, meaning it can be highly acidic and thick or barely acidic and slippery. * Amazing Technicolor Population: Her skin is bright pink as a result of acid buildup. * Apologetic Attacker: After beating Aoyama in the U.A. Sports Festival, she does an awkward apology pose. * Bad Powers, Good People: Acid is not exactly the most heroic of powers. While it's not a problem when she has to face robots or destroy objects, she has to adjust herself against human enemies. * Black Eyes of Crazy: Subverted. Despite somewhat looking like a female Majin Buu, she's a nice, energetic heroine. * Book Dumb: Like Kaminari, she doesn't perform well in tests, despite having a highly versatile and useful Quirk and reaching the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival. The databook gives her Intelligence as a simple 1/5. * Clothing Damage: According to her character file, she'll dissolve her clothes if she isn't careful using her Quirk. * Color Character: Pink as her appearance and hero name makes abundantly clear. * Cute Monster Girl: An attractive, humanoid... something. * Dumb Muscle: While physically strong and athletic, Ashido isn't the smartest out of her class, as she and Kaminari both fail their exam against Principal Nezu. * Fantastic Arousal: Her horns are apparently sensitive given her reaction to them being touched. * Genki Girl: Next to Hagakure, she's one of the liveliest girls, if not one of the liveliest students in general. * Green-Skinned Space Babe: Her motif. She is very alien in appearance and even attempts to name herself "Alien Queen", but she's still quite attractive. * Horned Humanoid: Has a small pair of horns. They are flexible and sensitive, making it unlikely they are made of bone. Horikoshi initially made them much bigger and curly like ram's horns, but he had too much difficulty drawing them on a regular basis. * Meaningful Name: Her surname sounds like "acid", referring to her Quirk. * Messy Hair: Not unlike Midoriya's. * Nice Girl: She's shown to be rather friendly. This is exemplified in Kirishima's backstory, where she uses non-aggressive means to resolve conflicts, like using breakdancing to get bullies to leave their victim alone, and giving a villain false directions when he was harassing her friends. The only people she's shown hostility towards are Bakugo and Monoma. * Nice Shoes: She has special shoes with her hero costume that allow her to secrete acid directly from her feet (presumably worn without socks) that she can glide around on. She was permitted to use them during the U.A. Sports Festival because they technically don't constitute a full costume. * Pink Means Feminine: A quite girly girl with pink as her theme color. * Required Secondary Powers: Her skin is resistant to her own acid, but using it consecutively can lead to it harming her. * She's Got Legs: In her character file, Horikoshi quips that her thighs are "healthy". * Shipper on Deck: This comes as a result of Ashido being fascinated by romance in general, leading her to love to see romance around her and support romance as a whole, rather than any particular pairing. * The Social Expert: Confident, principled, friendly, and a spirited conversationalist, Ashido was easily one of the most popular girls in her middle school. * Tears of Joy: Both times when she was confronted by an overwhelmingly dangerous villain in the past and was spared harm, she sobbed in relief. * Technicolor Eyes: Her eyes have black sclerae combined with pink irises. Horikoshi notes that they give off a very different impression before they're inked in. * Technicolor Toxin: Her stored acid turns her skin pigmentation purplish pink and tints her sclera black for some reason. * You Gotta Have Blue Hair: She has pink hair. * You Have Got to Be Kidding Me!: This is Ashido's epic reaction in the training camp when Aizawa tells the remedial class that they'll have to study with him instead of taking the test of courage. Tsuyu Asui — Froppy "Tsuyu Asui. Quirk: Frog. Can do whatever a frog can, of course." A young girl whose strange appearance is caused by her Quirk, "Frog", which allows her to do pretty much anything a frog can, including jump very long distances, swim with extreme agility and extend her tongue like a flexible steel cable. She is calm and level-headed even in the most stressful situations, and she tends to bluntly say whatever is on her mind. * The Ace: Recovery Girl describes her as "a stellar hero with no obvious weaknesses". * Animal Motifs: Froppy is froggy! Fittingly, her first friend was a snake girl. * Animal-Themed Superbeing: "Does whatever a frog can!" * Anime Hair: It appears to be tied in a bow. * Beneath the Mask: Tsuyu is calm and unwavering on the outside, but on the inside, she beats herself up real hard. * Chameleon Camouflage: The result of her training her Quirk is that Tsuyu can now camouflage herself much like certain species of frogs. * Character Tics: She has a habit of touching her chin in contemplation. She also can't seem to keep her tongue in her mouth, and has a habit of walking around bowlegged in a frog-like pose. * Cute Monster Girl: You wouldn't expect a human frog to be this adorable. * First-Name Basis: Insists people call her by her first name, Tsuyu, and add "chan" to it, and does the same for most of her female classmates. A bonus chapter showing her backstory implies she considers it a sign of friendship, due to it being what her first friend referred to her with. However, if she refuses to let someone call her by that name, it's a sign of hostility. * Friendless Background: Thanks to studying and having to look after her siblings, she didn't make any friends until the last year of middle school. * Graceful in Their Element: Being a Little Bit Beastly makes her stand out a little due to her frog-like characteristics, but she has excellent mobility in water. * Hair Color Dissonance: Her hair is either black, black with teal highlights, or teal entirely. * In a Single Bound: Being a frog, she can jump very high. * Kick Chick: Her signature attack is a flying kick with both legs, from various angles. * Last-Name Basis: Goes out of her way to try and defy this, telling her friends to call her Tsuyu-chan (which is especially informal and endearing) instead of Asui-san (the traditional honorific) even in the midst of battle. * Little Bit Beastly: Has a frog tongue as well as certain frog abilities like croaking and secreting poison. She also has elongated hands, feet, and digits as well as the limberness of a frog. Information on School Faculty and Staff Shota Aizawa — Eraserhead Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. He's a bit of a Lazy Bum, but looks out for his students and pushes them to improve. Aizawa is also the pro hero Eraserhead. His Quirk, "Erasure", allows him to nullify others' control over their Quirks just by looking at them. Blinking dispels the effect of his Quirk and using it gives him very dry eyes. He's also Ono Kayoko adoptive father. * 24-Hour Armor: Downplayed. Aizawa often skulks around off-duty in his hero costume, minus his goggles, which he uses whenever he's in combat, and is rarely seen wearing anything else. When he's turned in for the night, though, he wears pajamas like any other normal person would. * Ascended Extra: Downplayed. While he's a main supporting character in the main series, he's a full-on main chracter in Vigilante: My Hero Academia Illegals, having multiple chapters focused on him and his past. * Airplane Arms: He runs like this while fighting. * Anti-Magic: His Quirk effectively nullifies one other person's Quirk, as long as it's an emitter or transformation Quirk. * Apathetic Teacher: Played with. He appears to be one at first. However, it's shown that he has very high standards for his students when it comes to heroism, and seriously pushes them in that regard. That said, he's still a Lazy Bum who falls into complete apathy when it comes to subjects he considers irrelevant, and on off days, he would rather curl up in a sleeping bag than put up with the Wacky Homeroom. Youko Toujou — Rosethorn "Youko Toujou, also known as Pro Hero Rosethorn. Quirk: Dollhouse Monarchy. Can turn anyone into her personal 'dolls' or 'puppet'. However, this quirk has a major side effect, which I won't disclose..." * Bratty Half-Pint: As a child, if she wanted something, her quirk meant she could just take it. Regardless of who the original owner was. She only learned how abusive she was being when she kidnapped a human because she fell in love with him. * The Woobie: She's a sensitive girl living in a broken home full of Stepford Smilers, she has has trouble finding love, she gets kidnapped, and by the end of the story she's insane (although she embraces her craziness). * Cuteness Proximity: She weaponises cuteness to distract her enemies. * Dangerously Short Skirt: Her minidress is a curious fashion choice for a girl her age, but she's willing to fight in it all the same. * Red and Black and Evil All Over: Downplayed in that she isn't really evil, just really ruthless and terrifying. * The Atoner: She seems to want to make up for living so long in ignorance and luxury while other people have been suffering. * Death Glare: Has one that can stop pretty much anyone in their tracks. More than one character is left shivering in terror when on the end of it. * Extremity Extremist: She prefers to use her legs when she doesn't use any weapon. * Fiery Redhead: Anyone who's witnessed her Death Glare can vouch that she qualifies. * Love Epiphany: She has one after Aizawa admits that his greatest happiness is her happiness. ** Youko: Since when did Shota become so special to me? * Missing Mom: Her mother was killed when she was a child. * Oblivious to Love: To Aizawa's good fortune, or maybe not. Eventually subverted when she realizes she's already been in love with him for some time. How long exactly? Even she's not sure. * Spoiled Sweet: When she was still living at the Toujou Mansion, Youko was flighty and ignorant, but never cruel. There wasn't a single mean bone in her body, which was partly why everyone was willing to indulge her so much. After she left the mansion for the first time and saw the plights of people firsthand, she was genuinely ashamed of the "spoiled" part and worked to make up for it. * Suspiciously Specific Denial: Instead of calling Aizawa annoying or arrogant, she opts instead to tell him he's "not cute". * Tsundere: She's a Dere, but her initial Belligerent Sexual Tension with Aizawa was obvious and constant. Later their relationship softens, but Youko never really loses her tsundere tendencies and her and Aizawa still playfully bicker from time to time–most notable is her continued insistence that he's not cute. Information on League of Villains All For One — ??? Shigaraki A mysterious unknown figure who is the founder of the League of Villains. He's only ever been shown talking from a computer monitor. It isn't until quite later that the man finally appears, revealed to be heavily disfigured and on life support. * Above Good and Evil: All For One's core philosophy is that concepts such as morals and justice are a hindrance that hold those with power back. * The Ageless: Is older than One for All, which has been passed down for nine heroes, yet it would seem he has not aged since. All Might speculates that he found and stole a Quirk that stops aging. * All Your Powers Combined: His Quirk combines this with Power Parasite and Super Empowering. He is able to steal Quirks from other people for himself, allowing him to combine several Quirks together for a single attack in order to amplify their effectiveness levels. He also can have multiples of the same Quirk in order to amplify their power. * Ambiguous Disorder: Aside from his psychopathic tendencies, All For One reveals that if a Quirk catches his attention, he can't wait to steal it. As a result, he hoards a lot of Quirks as a collection. Although he would like to return some Quirks to their owners, he wants to use them first. Pretty much indicates a case of kleptomania. From the flashbacks witnessed by Midoriya, All For One appears to have a severe case of megalomania as well. * Antagonist Abilities: The quirk "All For One" is an exceedingly powerful quirk that could be considered the ultimate nightmare in a society that values quirks and the identity it grants people, and with the story's emphasis on learning to be self-reliant and using one's powers for the good of society, it is only appropriate that the Greater-Scope Villain's main power would be to essentially steal the qualities that makes others unique to benefit himself. * Arch-Enemy: To All Might, being the murderer of his mentor, and the man who dealt him a crippling blow. More accurately, he is this to every user of One For All. His little brother, the first user of One For All used his new power to oppose All For One himself, although he was defeated. He even goes on to proclaim how much he hates All Might and admits that he still has nightmares about their last fight. * Attack Reflector: One of his Quirks is "Impact Recoil", which lets him reverse the impact of someone's attack. By combining this with his Warping Quirk, which lets him teleport people to his location, he can create impromptu Human Shields as Gran Torino learned the hard way. * Authority Equals Asskicking: All For One is the leader of the League of Villains. He can defeat several top-ranked professional heroes in just one second. All For One is also the most powerful character in the whole series, only rivaled by All Might and, though not shown, Kisaki Murasame. Dabi A newer recruit of the League who joined to push Stain's ideals. He has Frankenstein-like features and a sewed face full of burnt skin. He prefers going by his Villain name. He has a fire-related Quirk and appears to be an arsonist. Dabi is also a serial killer, and for whatever reason, he seems to enjoy provoking the Todoroki family. * Aloof Ally: Dabi has his own reasons for working with the League and as such only seems to hang out with them on missions. While everyone else in the League has formed a sense of comradery with each other Dabi deliberately keeps a wall between them and treats the various members with either indifference or disdain. Dabi even opts out of the rematch with Gigantomachia and does his own thing separate from the League for a month and a half. * Ambiguously Related: Dabi has an uncanny relation to the Todoroki family. While genetic evidence extends only to his Fire Quirk and his eyes being the same color as the family patriarch, Endeavor, the circumstantial evidence is extensive; having an abusive father who is also a pro hero falls perfectly in line with his motivations, he is covered in mysterious burn scars, he deliberately avoids revealing his real name to people, even saying that it will be revealed "at the right time" as if it's somehow significant, and has been kept away from any situation where it might forcibly be revealed such as when the hideout got raided. Tying his appearance into the family is difficult as he is very disfigured, but flashbacks show that Endeavor's hair was virtually identical to Dabi's at his age. During the Camp Raid Arc, he gave Shoto a lengthened look and commented "Shoto Todoroki, how sad...", and a similarly significant-feeling encounter happened between him and Endeavor sometime later, ending with a promise that they'd meet again. * Astonishingly Appropriate Appearance: His character is themed after Death, and what's left of the skin on his face look like the upper half of a skull. His powers also resemble Hellfire and cremation. * Authority Equals Asskicking: He was in charge of both the Vanguard Action Squad and the Nomus, so he is definitely this. When he told the squad to shut up, they shut up. * Awesome by Analysis: He has a knack for this, he’s good at seeing through people, and attacking them when they can’t retaliate. * Body Horror: At least 80% of his body appears to be charred or skinless. The rest looks like it's been stapled onto the burned bits. As he thinks back to the Last Words said by Snatch, the patches start bleeding as if they were Tears of Blood. Pushed further during his confrontation with Endeavor, as the stapled-together parts of his face start coming apart. * Badass Longcoat: Acquires one between joining the League and the attack on the training camp. * The Brute: The most violent and, arguably, powerful member outside of Sensei. Fittingly enough he's also powerful enough to take on Pro Heroes like Aizawa. ** A variant, in that while he has a very powerful Quirk, he's (technically it was a clone of him made by Twice, but the real Dabi also makes a comment to that effect) not very strong physically and is rather easily subdued by Aizawa. * Cast from Hit Points: As Geten points out, Dabi can't continuously use his Quirk without running the risk of hurting himself. If he isn't careful, it can get to the point where actually starts burning the skin off his body. * Creepy Shadowed Undereyes: Not so much shadows as darkened, rotten flesh. It gives off the same creepy effect, if not moreso. * Dragon with an Agenda: He outright tells Shigaraki that he's only out for himself, though Shigaraki is fine with this, since Dabi is one the most well preforming recruits. * Evil Duo: Subverted. He and Toga are introduced together as Loony Fans of Stain and are recruited at the same time, but they don't really act together. * Elemental Eye Colors: Inverted. He has Icy Blue Eyes but his Quirk is fire-based. * Glasgow Grin: Piercings and burn marks visually separate his lower jaw from the rest of his face. * Good Scars, Evil Scars: His face, neck, and arms are covered in dark black-purple burn scars, possibly self inflicted. * Hidden Depths: Snatch's Last Words apparently resonated with him on some level, as he "thought so hard about it I (Dabi) went crazy". * Hero Killer: Follows in Stain's footsteps by killing the Pro-Hero Snatch during the League's attack on Chisaki's transport. * Hypocritical Humor: When he first sees Shigaraki, Dabi mentions how gross he looks. The bottom half of Dabi's face is charred and his face is full of piercings. * Jerkass: He's condescending and downright rude to practically everyone he interacts with. He makes no bones about the fact that he doesn't care about Shigaraki or his plans for the League, and his interactions with the other members, Spinner primarily, leave a lot to be desired. The only known exception to this is Kisaki. * Loony Fan: Like Toga, he appears to be a fan of Stain, vowing to finish what he started. Unlike Toga, he actually values Stain's views. * Meaningful Name: His alias literally means "Cremation". * Mysterious Past: His real name is unknown, as is the reason his body is so badly burnt. * Only Known by Their Nickname: The story has conspicuously kept his real name a mystery. When he first meets Tomura he flat out refuses to reveal his real name. He was notably the only League member whose true identity wasn't revealed by Gran Torino during the heroes' raid on the bar. * Playing with Fire: His Quirk is fire-based, although his flames are blue, making them hotter than Todoroki's. How his flames compare to Endeavor’s is unknown, his usual fire is blue so he can use it more readily than him. On the other hand, he has to use it far less than Endeavor due to his weak constitution. * Required Secondary Powers: Averted. As seen by his extensive burn scars, he doesn't have any resistance to fire. * Sadist: He's a little less bloodthirsty than Muscular and Tomura as he is able to keep his murderous instincts in check most of the time. Yet every time he uses his Quirk, he has a sadistic smile on his face. * Screw This, I'm Outta Here!: When he realizes that he'll have to fight one of the strongest heroes in the country in order to kill Endeavour and Hawks (who are exhausted), Dabi wisely flees. * Serial Killer: Strongly implied to be one when the pro hero Snatch mentions a rash of crimes involving burnt corpses. Snatch himself is shortly after added to the body count. Himiko Toga "Himiko Toga. Quirk: Transform. Allows her to transform into anyone through the injection of their blood." One of the League's newer recruits, a 17-year-old girl suspected of several murders. She was the eldest daughter of her family before she went missing after her middle school graduation and she apparently joined the League to make the world a place where she can be herself. Her Quirk, "Transform", allows her to change her appearance through the ingestion of someone's blood. * Abusive Parents: Her parents were disgusted with her Quirk and tried to suppress it from a young age, putting immense pressure on her to be "normal" and calling her a "creepy demon child". * Affably Evil: It's eerie how friendly she is to people who she's trying to kill. Made even more so by the fact that despite trying to stab her, she still seems to genuinely think of Ochaco as a friend. * Ax-Crazy: A psychotic girl with a Blood Lust and tendency to kill the people she falls for, being that she falls in love fairly easily. * Beware the Silly Ones: A blushing schoolgirl with a wacky hairdo, and an out-there personality. She was introduced after seemingly just murdering somebody. She even took down Rock Lock, a Pro Hero, by stabbing him in the chest from behind. * Bi the Way: Initially, it was somewhat ambiguous, as she is explicitly attracted to Stain and Midoriya, while also showing great interest in Tsuyu and Uraraka. Additionally, Horikoshi's notes on her prototype character sketches described her as "possibly bisexual". Eventually, she was confirmed to be this in Chapter 223, where she states that she fell in love with Stain, Deku, and Ochaco, but being more attracted to Kisaki than any of them. Though, it'd be more accurate to say that she's attracted to blood. * Bloodbath Villain Origin: A flashback reveals that she stabbed a classmate and drank from his wound with a straw with a look of ecstasy on her face before she became a serial killer and joined the League. * Blood Lust: Her Quirk makes her naturally attracted to blood, hence why she chops up people. The reason she became interested in Stain was because of how bloody he appeared during video footage and she also blushes when she first sees Midoriya, since he was a bloody mess right after his fight with Muscular. However, she still seemed attracted to Kisaki at the beginning, even when she wasn't covered in blood. * Blood Magic: Her Quirk requires blood ingestion in order to work. The more blood she drinks, the more she can stay in a transformed state, so she's literally fueled by blood. * Blue and Orange Morality: Sees absolutely nothing wrong with any of her actions and considers her way of life "perfectly normal". It caused her a lot of problems growing up, as even if her reasoning is logical and sound, the standards of everyone else tend to clash with it badly. Not that she minds, as her reasoning just concludes that it's how "their" way of life is normal for them as well. * Bowdlerise: Toga's Quirk allows her to take on someone's appearance and voice by ingesting their blood, complete with their clothes. However, this also melts any clothes she's currently wearing. * Bunny-Ears Lawyer: One of the most dangerous girls presented as a villain... is appalled by the fact that her new battle gear doesn't look cute at all. * Confusion Fu: Her main fighting style is to use sneak attacks, by hiding, striking, vanishing and repeating, it makes her hard to follow, and harder to strike back against. Her costume is further designed to supplement this by letting her take in a large quantity of blood from multiple people simultaneously, allowing her to transform on the fly and sow confusion even better. * Cute But Psycho: She's a cute teenage girl, but completely bonkers. * Cute Little Fangs: Has teeth like those of a cat. Though considering her Quirk, it'd be more apt to say that their a vampire's. * Dark Chick: One of the few female members of the League so far (and the only one after Magne's death), as well as one of the most deranged members introduced. * Fangs Are Evil: Has at least four pairs of sharp fangs. * First-Name Basis: Toga seems to prefer referring to the people she considers friends, including her boss and enemies by their first names and an honorific. Notably, when she is around Overhaul, someone she hates for murdering Magne, she refers to him by his last name Chisaki. * Foil: She and Dabi joined the League at the same time and are complete opposites in almost everything. They're both serial killers, but in most other areas they're polar opposites. ** Dabi's Quirk is insanely powerful, but without it, his body is a wet paper bag. Toga's Quirk is still unbelievably useful but does absolutely nothing in combat. Instead, she is extremely smart and fast for having no augmentations and is surprisingly durable for her stature. ** Dabi speaks when he needs to and gets to the point, while Toga is a Motor Mouth. ** Toga is a pretty young girl that would fit in a crowd vs Dabi who is an absolutely horrific looking burn victim. So much so that he gave away their hideout because of his skin grafts. ** Dabi is extremely hostile and rude while Toga is overly familiar with everyone, including people she's trying to murder. ** Dabi's personal reasons for evil seem to stem from hatred, while Toga's come from a twisted idea of love. ** Toga is very good at being covert even without her powers and is the go-to for the League's infiltration operations, where Dabi completely lacks subtlety and can't help but make a scene even if he didn't need to (and making a disaster area in the process). ** Finally, Dabi is a Dragon with an Agenda who doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone in the League aside from himself, while Toga is loyal to Shigaraki and is on good terms with the entire rest of the League, especially Twice. * Foreshadowing: Her shapeshifting Quirk has been hinted since her introduction, when she stated that she wanted to "kill and be Stain" and further referenced by her wishes to become the people she loves. * Friendly Enemy: To an incredibly creepy extent as Toga often tries to make friends with the people she is fighting against even if she is trying to drain their blood. For example, when she first encounters Uraraka and Tsuyu she tries to give the former love advice in regards to Izuku and tries to use Tsuyu's Affectionate Nickname to her. Suffice it to say everyone is creeped out by this habit of hers. * Full-Frontal Assault: If she transforms over her clothes, they are absorbed and destroyed by her Quirk. Since any clothes she adds with her ability overlaps on what she is already wearing, she would become effectively naked once she deactivated her Quirk. Because of this she is actually naked under her transformation whenever she create clothes with her Quirk. Shuichi Iguchi — Spinner A newer recruit of the League. Back in his hometown, he was treated poorly due to his reptilian features to the point where he thought it was normal. After being inspired by Stain's desire to change society, he joined the League with hopes of ending discrimination against those with heteromorphic Quirks. His Quirk is "Gecko", which allows him to cling to walls and other vertical surfaces, much like a gecko. * Affably Evil: When Magne tries to kill Deku, Spinner stops her since he believes Deku is worthy of being called a real hero after Stain previously saved Deku's life. * Ambiguously Human: He looks almost like a lizard which is revealed to be a product of his Quirk. * BFS: One that's made up of many smaller knives tied together. After it gets destroyed by Deku in his first battle for the League Spinner swaps it out for a regular sword. * Blessed with Suck: Spinner definitely seems to have gotten the short end of the stick when it comes to Quirks. His Quirk turned him into a lizard man which made him a constant victim of discrimination from his hometown and all he got to show for it was the ability to cling to walls. Small wonder he became a bitter shut in. * Dark and Troubled Past: Spinner was a constant victim of racism when he was young, and so he joined the villains to change society. * Desperately Looking for a Purpose in Life: Due to the discrimination Spinner suffered in his early life he became bitter and withdrew from society. It was Stain's message to the world that lit a fire in his heart and he modelled his entire identity around Stain and joined the League. By the time of the Meta Liberation Army arc, once it becomes clear that there is barely any of Stain's influence left in the League, Spinner is left wondering why he is still with the League and what his purpose going forward will be. He eventually decides that he wants to see the world Shigaraki will create after he destroys everything he hates and dedicates himself to serving his boss. Jin Bubaigawara — Twice A fully-costumed man with an odd way of speaking. His past is an unpleasant affair; he overindulged in his own Quirk in a way that resulted in him suffering severe mental trauma. Now, he's unable to control his own Quirk outside of his suit and he cannot afford to have his face exposed for too long otherwise he'll begin to split. Said Quirk is called "Double", and it allows him to make duplicates of people he can touch. * Ambiguous Clone Ending: Due to abusing his Quirk in the past, the Twice currently seen is not sure if he is the original one. The serious pain he undergoes in Chapter 229 snaps him out of it by confirming he is indeed the original and allows him to finally start using his Quirk at its fullest potential. * Because You Were Nice to Me: Due to feeling like he's unworthy of help from heroes due to his mental instability and criminal past, he greatly values his comrades amongst the League for treating him well and giving him a place to belong. He was among the most outwardly furious at Overhaul when he killed Magne, and when Giran gets taken by the Meta Liberation Army he is hellbent on rescuing him since he was the one to introduce Twice to the League in the first place. In fact, he even got incredibly angry when Kisaki was hurt, possibly hinting of closeness between the two. * Blessed with Suck: Twice's Quirk is one of the more useful out there, to the point that both Tomura and later Skeptic consider him a valuable asset. However, Twice himself is extremely afraid of his Quirk due to witnessing all his clones killing each other after abusing the ability, and he now suffers from some major mental issues. * Clone Army: His Quirk can — theoretically — allow him to do this, even if his mental issues stop him from using this technique and after the Meta Liberation Army accidentally cures his mental problems, he does EXACTLY this on himself — he overruns several entire streets in seconds with the sheer amount of his own clones. * Cloning Blues: He once created an entire team of clones to do his bidding, however, each of the clones thought of themselves as the real one and they all disliked being ordered around, which led them to attack each other until one remained. The remaining Twice may or may not be the original, and the entire experience has permanently traumatized him. When he eventually realizes that he is the real Jin Bubaigawara, he starts getting better. * Cloudcuckoolander: He's a major oddball. Not in small part due to his Split Personality. Chapter 115 paints his oddball habits in a much darker, and way more depressing, light. * Commander Contrarian: Zigzagged. When given orders, he replies negatively, but happily follows them anyway (or vice-versa). This is a result of his Split Personality as seen below. * Doppelgänger Attack: Uses his clones mostly to provide distractions so the other villains can act without being interrupted. They can even mimic the Quirks of the original templates. * Even Evil Has Standards: He'll happily work with a crazed serial killer like Toga but misgendering Magne genuinely pissed him off. Atsuhiro Sako — Mr. Compress A villain with a stage magician theme and new recruit in the League. His Quirk, "Compress", lets him shrink people and objects which he then stores in marble-like spheres. * Affably Evil: Almost constantly even-tempered and debonaire, even in the midst of battle. * An Arm and a Leg: ** Overhaul destroys his left arm. Thankfully, the League's ties to Giran made it easy to procure the necessary mechanical substitute. ** It turns out his Quirk is actually capable of doing this to others. We mainly see him use it to compress entire people into balls to be carried away, but then he uses it on a bound Overhaul to compress only Overhaul's left arm, effectively tearing it away from the rest of his body. * Artificial Limbs: Compress is outfitted with a prosthetic robot arm to replace the one he no longer has. * Best Served Cold: Used his Quirk to destroy Chisaki's left arm much in the manner Chisaki had destroyed his, causing it to rupture and shrink into one of his spheres. While Chisaki was totally helpless... and Shigaraki paid him back in interest by taking away his other arm, making it impossible for Chisaki to activate his Overhaul ability anymore. Kenji Hikishi — Magne A new recruit in the League. A long-haired, sunglasses-wearing veteran villain with some murders and armed robberies under her belt. Her Quirk is "Magnetism". * Affectionate Nickname: While "Magne" is her villain name, Toga refers to her as "Magu-nee", the longer "nee" meaning "big sister". Viz translates as "Big Sis Mag". * The Brute: She is strong enough to keep up with the physically-intimidating Tiger, and without her Quirk too. She herself appears to be just there to provide muscle as her criminal record is rather typical for a villain. * Bury Your Gays: One of two transgender characters introduced, and the first actual, named character to die onscreen outside of a flashback. * Carry a Big Stick: Uses a cloth-wrapped, log-like club during the School Trip Arc. It's later revealed to be a huge magnet. * Evil Redhead: Her hair is of a deep red color. * Family-Unfriendly Death: Dies by having the upper half of her body blown to bits by Overhaul. When an explanation of Overhaul's titular Quirk is given later, it's clarified that he dismantled Magne at the molecular level. * Fastball Special: Her "Breakup Repulsion: Night Flight Cannon" technique, which is done by magnetizing two people of the same gender. Information on Perma Members Entire Band * I Call It "Vera": All of their instruments have names. * Girl Group Sayaka Mochida — Lupin "Sayaka Mochida. Quirk: Werewolf. Allows her to do anything a werewolf can, and can even transform into a wolf." "My strength is that of all Werewolves!" She's a jovial, friendly girl with a large interest in music, a desire to hear all music she can get her hands on, and has developed an interest in Kisaki and her skills. The fastest at wolfing down a meal. Her birthday is July 4th. * Animal Eyes: Has yellow eyes with slitted pupils to enhance her animal motif. * Genki Girl: She's incredibly friendly, curious and energetic. * First-Name Basis: She doesn't mind being called by her given name, but don't you dare use the wrong honorific. If she's your senpai, address her that way. The only exception to this rule is Kisaki. * Knife Nut: She has quite the collection of knives and her skills with them are second to none. * Peek-a-Bangs: Her left eye is always covered by her hair. * Sweater Girl: Always seen wearing a sweater. * Glowing Eyes of Doom: When transformed. * Hey, You!: Rarely calls people by their given names. * Lightning Bruiser: High speed and strength with impressive health and defense growths. Her resistance, however, is noticeably lacking. * Super Senses: Acute hearing. Sayaka can hear people's heartbeats. Erina Yukihara Erina is the current heir of the main house of the wealthy Yukihara family, being the granddaughter of Dean Senzaemon as well as the daughter of Mana and Azami. From a young age, she's also worked as an official music critic thanks to her incredibly refined hearing, known to many as 'God's Ears.' Though very popular at school for her talent, looks and pedigree, she has essentially no friends or interests beyond music. She's accompanied by her secretary and fellow U.A. student Hisako Arato and tends to squabble with her cousin Alice. * Abusive Parents: When she was young, her father had ruthlessly indoctrinated his rigid ideals of perfection on her. Erina's mother is mean and callous towards her. * Adorkable: In contrast to her public persona, she reverts to this pretty much any time where she tries to act her age or when she's around the few people she's actually comfortable with (Perma). These behaviors include being overly excited by normal activities like card games, an inability to operate basic machinery (such as a washing machine) or failing to understand where to buy a volume of manga. She also had an unusually cute look of concern for Kisaki after she finished her entrance exam and rushes to see how she fared. * Angry Musician: While all the members of Perma are musicians, Erina in particular starts out a haughty, bad-tempered perfectionist. * Brutal Honesty: She is very direct when listening to music and in pointing out flaws, even to her closest friends. * Dark and Troubled Past: After Alice left for Denmark, Azami began "training" her to be intolerant of "imperfect" dishes by locking her in a dark room, forcing her to judge music and having her throw any sheet of music that was less than perfect. If she would disobey, he would hurt her. This continued until she was completely brainwashed to behave like him. She barely started to recover after Senzaemon's intervention (which resulted in Azami's expulsion from the family), Alice's return and Hisako's support, but the trauma still haunts her and she is still very picky about the music she judges. In fact, Azami's abuse was so bad that it made her forget why she wanted to play in the first place, admitting that she has never really enjoyed playing. Erina does eventually call Azami out on his abuse. * Defrosting Ice Queen: She's rather aloof and isolated by default, but when people make an effort to get to know her she actually warms up quickly and turns out to be pretty nice, if a little socially awkward and sheltered. * Dynamic Character: When Erina was a child, while being very brutally honest, she still was a very cheerful girl with a kind heart. After Alice left for Denmark and Azami took over her education, she was shaped into a cruel elitist. It took her a long time to return to her original self. It's not until she takes shelter at U.A, befriends its tenants, realizes that Alice always loved her the whole time and Kisaki reminded her of Reine's music that she decides to actively oppose her father. * Fangirl: She sees Reine as her role model because she inspired her to start playing. * It Runs in the Family: Azami, Erina and Senzaemon all seem to hold Reine in especially high regard. * O.O.C. Is Serious Business: It should tell you something about her father when she's visibly terrified and submissive towards him. * Parental Abandonment: Erina is still haunted about the reality that her mother abandoned her and the Yukihara family. She grieves over the truth that deep down, her mother never loved her. * Raised by Grandparents: Erina's father Azami has been absent for ten years and her mother is disdainful of her. During that time, her grandfather Senzaemon was her only legal guardian. * The Runaway: Alice managed to convince her to run away from her father. * School Idol: She has the biggest following over most the third years and has many admirers, both male and female (despite the fact they are all too intimidated to act on it) and she's currently the most talented of the seniors. Ui Mito * But Not Too Foreign: Her mom is Japanese while her dad is a tanned American. * Be Yourself: Throughout the series, she has difficulty acting honestly, always falling back on the prideful, aggressive persona she's spent years developing under the pressure of being heir to a powerful family. * Defeat Means Friendship: By Denki, simultaneously developing a crush on him. * Fangirl: She respected and admired Kisaki since the two were children, and she saw with how much dignity the letter dealt with the pressure of being the heir of a prominent family (something Ui herself struggled with). This admiration reaches a level where it's almost indistinguishable from an outright crush, complete with blushing, stuttering, stealing glances, observing her from afar while commenting on how cool she is, and at one point running away in embarrassment after she revealed her feelings to Kisaki. ** Same with her mutual crush on Denki. She keeps cheering him in all of his challenges along with the Perma members. * Freudian Excuse: On her ninth birthday, her mother gave her a teddy bear as a gift. Unfortunately, her father destroyed it, telling his wife to never give their daughter another gift like that, and advising Ui to let go of any weaknesses to become worthy of the family business. This explains her appearance and attitude. This also explains her crush on Denki: Since her father prohibited her from showing her soft side, Denki was the first person ever to say openly that she was "cute" in a positive way, just as she felt for the first time that she could be herself. * Hidden Depths: Her attitude is bold and aggressive, but it's hinted that she would like to be more feminine. However, her father raised her to avoid associating with anything that could be considered weak. * Ojou: Judging from appearance and personality, one wouldn't see this, but the Mito family founded its business by distributing and selling music across Japan. A flashback reveals Ui lives in a Big Fancy House and wore an elegant dress when she was a child. * Tsundere: Ui denies being attracted to Denki, and will often yell how she doesn't care about Class 1-A, even though she's embracing being in Perma. IA — Thief Prom Queen * Ambiguously Gay: Though all the Perma girls have their moments, IA is the most blatant example of this trope. It's more downplayed in the manga, but very much the case in the expanded material. To wit: ** In the anime, she blatantly flirts with Kisaki, and has outright stated that she won't let anyone have her. Her flirting isn't just limited to just Kisaki either. ** She lists looking at cute girls as one of her likes. * Born Lucky: By her own admission, she's always been lucky (ie: drawing "Great" fortunes and being eternally undefeated in Rock–Paper–Scissors). She uses that luck to help her with fortune telling. * Buxom Is Better: Not hard to see why it's her charm point. * Camera Fiend: Of the filming variety more than photography. IA jumps at any excuse to record her friends doing anything interesting. * Cool and Unusual Punishment: She tends to punish the other girls for various slights by rubbing their breasts. * Cool Big Sis: Acts as one to the other girls, usually giving them advice for their problems. * Fortune Teller: She likes to use tarot cards to predict the future, and has a deck of her own. It's through this that she's able to predict the line-up of Perma. * Friendless Background: She constantly moved around and thus never had any chances to really make friends until she met Kisaki. * Not So Different: The reason why she approached Kisaki in the first place was this — because she reminded her of herself in how she pushed people away. * Tarot Motifs: This is how she likes to predict the future. She never goes out of her home without bringing her own tarot deck with her, and usually uses it to fit in a conversation. She notably uses this method to explain the motivations of her actions when assembling Perma. * Team Mom: The more calm and collected of the second years and the first one to lend a hand to the underclassmen, even before actually being involved in Perma. * Trickster Mentor: Other than her... interesting methods of punishment, it's hinted that some of the signs that she uses to prompt the other girls on are made up so that they will take action. * Verbal Tic: Sometimes adds a "-ya" in the ends of her sentences. * Wise Beyond Their Years: She seems to know quite a lot about a few topics (most notably tarot) and often shares her knowledge with the other girls. Sometimes they wonder why she knows so much, or how much she travels. Rei Taruki — Hell Cat Rei's known Shinso ever since they were kids, and loves exploiting the fact that she knows all his weaknesses. * Patient Childhood Love Interest: Sorta. She's known Shinso since fifth grade. * Tomboy with a Girly Streak: Behind her tomboyish demeanor is a more girlish side that likes shopping and grooming as much as other average girls. * Cat Smile: A common expression of hers. * Genki Girl: A very energetic and seemingly positive girl. Moa Yuzuki — Eclair * Animal motif: Blue sheep. * Idiot Hair: That acts more like a literal Hair Antenna to call her spaceship. * Proper Tights With Skirt: Played With, She wears a dress instead of a skirt. Other Generation Sora "I'm too young to go extinct!" Sayaka's son from the future. He's timid and extremely cowardly. Afraid of the extinction of the Wolf race (i.e. himself), he's reluctant to fight on the front lines, but will put himself in danger for his friends. Has the loudest voice. His birthday is March 14th. * Adorkable: "My foot is good luck!" * Affectionate Nickname: Ryoko calls him "Puppy". He doesn't find it so affectionate, at least at first. * The Chew Toy: To Ryoko, who enjoys tugging on his ears. * Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: He suddenly becomes hyper-competent when Ryoko is in danger, fighting without his usual regard for his own life. * Glowing Eyes of Doom: Like Sayaka, his eyes glow when transformed. * Love Confession: "I love you! Let's repopulate my species! ...Uh, sorry. Was that awkward...?" * Playing Sick: He's not above doing so to avoid combat. * Super Senses: He's inherited Sayaka's incredibly strong sense of hearing. * Wrong Genre Savvy: He's paranoid his father is cheating on Sayaka and believes that doing so will cause him to cease to exist. Not only is Sayaka's husband not cheating on her, doing so wouldn't have made him un-exist anyways - time travel is the "alternate timelines" variant rather than the "undoing the past" one. Subaki Though he has mysterious vibes with his calm, old-fashioned manner of speaking, he actually has a bright and playful personality. * Antiquated Linguistics: Despite his youth, Subaki talks very formally and has old-fashioned speech patterns. Justified since he's a nobleman. * Fortune Teller: He uses cards and herbs to see the future. * The Hyena: One of his favorite past-times is relating funny stories about others, and is quite prone to having giggling fits over his own jokes and tales. Kagero * Creepy Child: Ryo's diary mentions that even as a baby, Kagero never cried or smiled. * Did You Think I Can't Feel?: There are several points where characters express surprise at Kagero showing emotion, which gives the chance to react with this. ** When Subaki catches Kagero crying over Ryo's death he expresses surprise that she could cry over anything, though admits that was rude to say. She agrees it was. ** Subaki will confess at one point that he thought Kagero was emotionless and didn't care about her family, and her response show her being hurt by that. He apologizes and says he knows differently now. * Heartbroken Badass: ** She doesn't take Ryo's death well at all, it being the first time she ever manage to cry in her life.